


Pretty Boy

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Model! Theo, Photographer! Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “Don’t be so nervous,” Tracy, the hairdresser said. “You’re gorgeous, the cameras will love you.”Or, the one where Theo is a model and Liam is the photographer.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Pretty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054187) by [nastyastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark)



Theo was nervous.

 

He had modeled for some brands before, but never alone and never like this, usually, it was a group showing the different clothes but now it was just him and not showing clothes but underwear.

 

It was his first real work, his first real photoshoot.

 

He had gotten to the place where he needed to be earlier, to get his make-up and hair done and to get all the details he needed before it really started.

 

“Don’t be so nervous,” Tracy, the hairdresser said. “You’re gorgeous, the cameras will love you.”

 

Theo just chuckled. He had been told that a lot of times already but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be nervous. 

 

“It’s my first solo shoot… I don’t know what to expect.”

 

“Don’t worry too much, the photographer is nice.”

 

Theo really hoped she was right about that, he had been in a photoshoot once where the photographer was an asshole who ordered them around and yelled at him at every little mistake they made, even if it was just a finger out of place. Being a perfectionist was good, but that guy took it to a whole new level.

 

“You know the photographer?”

 

“Yes,” she smiled at him through the mirror, while fixing his hair a little bit more. “He’s my girlfriend’s friend.”

 

Theo nodded, willing himself to believe her and calm his nerves a little.

 

“Bad experience with photographers?”

 

“I have met one that wasn’t the most pleasant person to be around,” Theo confessed.

 

“Liam is not like that, I assure you,” another voice came from Theo’s right.

 

He wanted to turn his face to look at the person who had arrived but Tracy glared at him through the mirror, fingers on his hair, daring him to move, and he stayed put.

 

“Will you ever stop distracting the models while I’m working on them, Hayden?” Tracy asked approached them enough for Theo to finally be able to see her in the mirror.

 

“Never,” the girl said and kissed Tracy’s cheek. “Will you take long with the hair? I need to put the make-up.”

 

“Just a few seconds,” Tracy said and moved her fingers and wrist in a way that Theo would never try to copy, before dropping the comb with a satisfied sigh. “There, perfect.”

 

Tracy stepped back and let Hayden come forward with a brush in her hand to start with Theo’s make-up.

 

“You look nervous,” she commented. 

 

“First solo work,” he clarified. 

 

“He's also scared of the photographer,” Tracy added. 

 

“I'm not scared,” he grumbled. “I just don't want to have an asshole ordering me around and criticizing everything.”

 

“Liam is chill and mainly lets you choose the positions, just polishing them. You're gonna like him, I swear.”

 

They talked for a bit more while Theo was sitting in the chair and Hayden was doing his make-up. It didn't take long for Theo to be lead to the place where the cameras were, only wearing his boxers and a white unbuttoned shirt. 

 

“Hey,” he heard calling and stopped in his tracks. 

 

The man who stopped in front of him was quite the view. He was shorter than Theo, his hair was long and his eyes were bright blue, there was a smile on his face and he seemed nice. 

 

“I'm Liam,” he introduced himself. “The photographer.”

 

“Theo,” he answered with a smile of his own. 

 

“The staff is putting the cameras in the right place and fixing the last details, it's not going to take long.”

 

Theo hummed. 

 

“Is this your first work?”

 

“First solo and so nude, yes.”

 

The photographer chuckled. 

 

“Well, I can't say I don't like the view,” he winked. 

 

Theo laughed. 

 

“Do you really? I'm sure you'll like it even better when I'm in front of those cameras and doing those poses.”

 

Theo knew he was good looking and he knew what to do to make his body look even better in front of a camera. He knew himself well and he often took advantage if that in his shoots (except the one with the asshole photographer), so he couldn't wait to use all of it in front of Liam. 

 

“I'm sure I will,” Liam smirked. 

 

One of the staff members called them and they walked up to the place where the magic would happen. 

 

“You know how this works, pretty boy,” Liam said before settling behind a camera. 

 

The walked to the center of the scenery and waited for the signal and the first pose he would have to do. Both him and Liam worked on getting the perfect poses, talking about what they thought would be better and what wouldn’t, if he should move a bit to the right or to the left. They shot with the white shirt and without the shirt, taking several pictures before Theo had to go and change clothes. Tracy and Hayden appeared to take care of his hair and face again.

 

The photoshoot went on for hours and Theo was tired by the end of the day, but it was one of the best he had ever been a part of. The girls had been right, Liam was nice and easy to work with, they had managed to mix their ideas to make all the pictures look as perfect as they could and Theo was proud of his work.

 

With a last smile to the crew that had worked behind the cameras, he went into the room where he had left his clothes and changed, stopping by the room where Hayden was to let her take his make-up off before leaving the building. 

 

“Theo,” he heard his name being called and turned around.

 

Liam was running towards him, phone in one hand and hair bouncing. He stopped in front of Theo and smiled brightly.

 

“I was wondering if you would give me your number.”

 

“You don’t have to ask twice,” he smirked and grabbed the phone the other man gave him, putting his name and ‘pretty boy’ like Liam had called him.

 

“I’ll call you and we can go out?”

 

“I’ll be waiting,” Theo winked and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

 

When he got home, he laid on his couch and sighed in content, he had met a hot and nice guy and he would be going out with him, all of that after the best photoshoot of his life, needless to say, that Theo had loved his day. And Liam wouldn’t leave his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, his smile, his eyes, his voice and his body; Theo couldn’t wait to get to know him better.

 

**_From: Unknown_ **

 

_ Can’t stop thinking about you, pretty boy.  _

_ Can we meet tomorrow? _

 

And if he Theo smiled and blushed like a teenage girl after reading Liam’s message, no one had to know.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had no control over this fic and I literally wrote it in under 2 hours right after bitching about writing and characters who take control over fics. But here it is. Also, I have no clue about how modeling works, but I tried.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://classythiam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
